


Dirty Dancing

by noahsfreckles



Category: Noah Centineo - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, barbara palvin - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Romance, Barbara palvin - Freeform, College, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Model, Sex, Smut, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahsfreckles/pseuds/noahsfreckles
Summary: Cami is the star dancer at her college with her own issues.Noah is a new transfer with lots of issues.When the two of them get paired up to dance in the school's annual showcase, will they work well together or will their issues prevent that?(Each update will have multiple chapters)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

I wake up two hours before my rehearsal with my dance partner, Noah. Noah and I aren't really friends. We knew of each other but didn't really talk. But now we're okay with each other, we talk outside of class a little. I guess you would call us acquaintances but we're slowly getting closer to friends.

I guess the reason why I'm so hesitant about being friends with him is because the things I've heard about him from people in our dance class. Like he always gets a girl to fall for him and then he sleeps with them then ghosts them in every class he's been in at least that's what the rumors are from his old university.

I've been trying not to the rumors affect how I act towards him but I'm trying not to get that close to him.

My phone buzzes on my side table and I roll over, grabbing it.

Noah: hey Cami, I'm gonna stop and  
get some Starbucks before rehearsal,   
did you want me to get you anything?

_ugh why is he being so nice?_

Cami: sure can you get me a venti pink drink, I'll pay you back once we get to rehearsal

Noah: I gotchu girl no need.

I place my phone down and lay in bed for another few minutes before I get up and head into my bathroom to take a shower.

Once finished, I wrap a towel around me and go back to my room, I stand in front of my closet and pull out a black crop top tee that says dance or die on it and some black almost booty shorts. I grab a sports bra and underwear from my dresser and start getting dressed.

I head back into the bathroom, I towel dry my hair a little and hang the towel back on the hook to dry. I turn back towards the mirror. I spray my hair with leave in conditioner and start brushing it out. I leave it down until it dries some, I grab my eye liner and line my eyes.

I head back in my room when my phone dings, I grab it from my bed and open the text.

Jamey: so I heard something   
about you and Noah.

Cami: oh god what now?

Jamey: don't shoot the messenger.   
I'm trying to be a good best friend

Cami: Sorry, what are they saying?

Jamey: cliffnotes version: you and Noah   
are hooking up after hours   
and he told everyone   
how good you are in bed.

Cami: Ugh why did Carter have to pair us up? Everyone has been saying shit since he transferred in. We aren't even friends. We barely even talk to each other outside of class and barely talk in class.

Jamey: I would say talk to Carter   
about it but it may make it worse.

Cami: Yeah.   
Cami: fuck

Jamey: what?

Cami: Noah texted me and asked me if I wanted anything from Starbucks and I told him pink drink fuck

Jamey: Sorry babe. As long as you   
know nothing is going on   
between you and I   
know that's all that matters

Cami: Yeah I guess. I may say something to him before rehearsal to see if he knows what people are saying about us.

**Carter: hey Cami and Noah. Class is cancelled for today but I**   
**still want you two practicing today.**

**Cami: okay Carter. Hope all is well**  
 **Noah:** 👍🏻

Cami: looks like class is cancelled but we have to practice so maybe there won't be any talk of Noah and I.

Jamey: did you wanna hang out after   
and get some food?

Cami: sure let's see when we stop practicing I'll text you

Jamey: Love ya girl

Cami: Love ya boy

I lay my phone down and walk back to the bathroom, I spray some perfume and head back to my room, I grab my phone, charger, my dance bag, and purse. I head down to the kitchen grab an apple and fill up my water bottle and head out the door to the rehearsal.

I arrive at rehearsal ten minutes before we're supposed to be here. I connect my phone to the speaker in the room and start playing one of my playlists. I start stretching and dancing around the room.

I see Noah come in five minutes later with a drink tray and a bag. I walk over to my phone and turn down the music.

"Hey," I say and smile at Noah.

"Hey, so I got you your pink drink and a protein box, I hope this one is okay," he shows me a pb&j protein box, "if you don't want you can have the other I got." He pulls out the other from the bag, cheese and fruit box.

"I'm fine with the pb&j, Noah. Thank you."

"It's no problem, Cami." He smiles and hands me the drink and the box. "I didn't wanna be rude and bring myself something and not you. What section did we need to practice today?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't looked for Carter's note yet."

"How about we eat first then we look for the note? I didn't eat before I came."

"I didn't either, I brought an apple but never ate it."

We sit down on the floor beside the stage and start eating.

"Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you tell people I was good in bed?" I ask and then take a drink and look at him.

"What?" He looks at me surprised.

"Well the new rumor about you is about us...we're hooking up after class slash rehearsals and you told everyone how good I was in bed."

"Who'd you hear that from?"

"My best friend, Jamey."

"Oh. I've never said anything about you to anyone besides my best friend, Diego, but he wouldn't start a rumor about us and plus he doesn't even go to this college. All I said was that you're an amazing dancer and I look like shit compared to you."

"What? You don't look like shit, Noah. Thank you though. Can I ask you something else?"

"The rumors?"

"Yeah. How did they even start?" I ask and take a bite of my sandwich.

"I was dating one of the best dancers at my old college and we were keeping it quiet but then someone found out after we broke up, it was mutual break up and someone started saying I dated her and then ghosted her when we are _still_ friends. Then I got paired up with a new dance partner at the change of semester and then the rumors started that we were hooking up even though she had a boyfriend."

He takes a drink and continues.

"We eventually made the rumor go away when she started hanging out with her boyfriend more publicly, but then a new one started that she dumped me for her boyfriend so I retaliated by dating another girl when I didn't even. That was just two semesters there and I couldn't take it anymore so I transferred here and the rumors I guess followed me. I'm sorry you're involved, Cami."

"So how do you deal with all this?"

"I just let them talk cause I know they're not true. It'll die down eventually." He shrugs a little.

"You're not who I thought you were at all."

"Who did you think I was?"

"To be honest I thought there was some truth behind the rumors but there not really. You don't seem like you were trying with any of us girls and it still doesn't seem like that."

"I'm not trying with anyone."

💃🏼💃🏼💃🏼💃🏼💃🏼💃🏼💃🏼💃🏼💃🏼💃🏼💃🏼💃🏼💃🏼


	2. Two

After a few weeks of rehearsals with Noah, we've gotten closer. We keep it professional in class and rehearsals but outside of those were more friendly towards each.

I'm on my way to his place right now only because the rehearsal space is rented out for the night and I don't have that much extra room at my apartment.

I pull up to his house and turn off my car, I grab my dance bag, keys, and phone. I get out and head towards his front door. I knock quickly and wait.

The door opens and Noah is standing there shirtless and in sweats and I can see the waistband of his briefs. "Hey sorry, just got out of the shower. Let me put a shirt on. The living room is in there," he points towards it, "and kitchen is in there," he once again points towards it. "And the bathroom is right here, be right back." He walks into the bathroom and closes the door.

I set my bag on the floor and walk around the house, I stay only on the main floor, just in case he has a roommate.

"Hey. Did you wanna get some food before we start?" Noah says as he comes out of the bathroom and finds me in the hallway near the bathroom looking at a photo.

"Yeah, I can eat, what did you have in mind?" I say and turn and look at him.

"Chinese or pizza?"

"I can do either. Pizza is probably cheaper and quicker," I suggest.

He nods. "Do you care about where it's from?"

I shake my head no.

"Toppings?"

"Sausage."

"Okay." He pulls out his phone and calls in the order while I go back to my bag and pull out my water bottle and take it to the kitchen to put in the fridge.

"Pizza is ordered."

"Do you live alone?" I ask as I sit on a chair at the island.

"Yeah, why?" He joins me and sits down.

"How do you afford a house by yourself?"

"My grandparents pay for it, technically it's their summer house. But I pay for the amenities like cable, WiFi, and electric."

"Lucky. I have to pay for an apartment and it's not even that spacious, it's more of a studio than an apartment."

"At least you're around people our age, my neighbors are in their 80's," Noah says and groans.

"How about we switch places, you deal with parties every night and I'll deal with old people."

"Nope, I'll take my old people," he laughs.

I groan at him causing him to laugh more.

"Did you wanna see the area we're working with tonight?"

"Yeah."

Noah gets off his chair and I follow suit, I follow him over to a door and he flips on a light. We head downstairs to the basement and he opens another door. "This used to be my grandma and mom's studio when they were younger."

"Whoa!" I say as I look around. There's a full studio down stairs with mirrors, a sound system, and a dance floor and lounge area with a couch, chair, and table. "Why didn't you tell me this was here? We could have been practicing here instead of the rehearsal space!"

"I didn't think you would be interested in coming back to my house with the rumors," Noah says and softly bites his lip.

"Fuck the rumors! You have a dance studio in your basement." I walk over to the dance floor and start dancing around.

Noah laughs at me and turns towards the stairs and head up them as I continue to dance.

Noah comes back down a few minutes later with the pizza, drinks, plates, my bag. "Help."

I rush over and grab some stuff from him and set it on the table by the couch and sit down on the couch. "I would be down here 24/7 if I had this in my house."

"You're welcomed to use it anytime you want, I trust you not to rob me."

"Thanks Noah." I say as I grab a plate and grab a slice of pizza.

We finish eating about thirty minutes later, Noah takes care of the left overs and I hook up my phone with the song we need for our dance.

Noah comes back down with my water bottle and his. He sits them down by the stereo and starts stretching.

"Did you wanna practice the whole thing and see where we need to work on?"

"Sure."

I get the music set up and press play. Noah placess his hands on me and we start dancing away and before we know it the dance is over.

Noah pulls away and looks at me, "I need work on my lifts, I know."

"They were fine, Noah. I need to work on letting you be in control more. And we both need to work on when I jump into you."

"We can work on that if you want."

"Sure," I set up the music and hit play, getting into the spot before the jump. The music starts and I jump into Noah's waist and he catches me, I wrap my legs around him and my arms around his neck. He lowers my upper body down and swings me across the dance floor then pulls me back up and I wrap myself around him again. He does it again and pulls me back up, our faces inches from each other. I look at him and lick my lips, he lowers me down on my feet and we finished the rest of the dance.

I walk over and grab my water bottle, taking a drink I look at Noah. He grabs his water bottle and takes a drink.

"Did you wanna go again?" Noah asks.

"Sure," I say and put my water down and go back to the dance floor. Noah follows suit and we practice a few more times.

"Noah?" I ask as we're taking a break.

"Yeah?" He turns and looks at me.

"How'd you get into dance?"

"Grandma and mom would always be down here doing something so I started joining them being goofy and they would always yell at me to stop but I continued to do it. So one day my mom was like were signing you up for classes. I hated it at first because I was a boy taking dance classes but then a few of my friends said I was so lucky to be surrounded by all those girls and my mind changed and I ended up loving it. What about you?"

"My mom signed me up when I was four cause I would dance all the time around the house. I stopped for like two years when I was 14-16 but went back cause I missed it so much."

"Did you sign up to go to Baker's Dance Studio?"

"Yeah. I can't wait. My cousin goes there but she's not in the class we're going to."

"Does everyone in your family dance?"

"Just me, her, and three other cousins. They're all girls that are in dance, the boys think it dumb."

"You haven't told them about the benefits?"

He looks at me confused, "the benefits?"

I laugh, "to be surrounded by girls."

He laughs. "I told them but they don't listen."

My phone dings and I walk over to it.

Jamey: hey wanna go get food?   
I'm starving!

Cami: rehearsal with Noah at his house.

Jamey: what?! You're at his house?!

Cami: calm down we're just using his studio.   
The space was rented out and   
we needed to practice.

Jamey: has he tried anything?

Cami: Nope. He's a nun.

Jamey: good cause I would   
have to kick his ass

Cami: 🙄 we're just practicing be nice

Jamey: so food or no?

Cami: Maybe ice cream

Jamey: 🙄 fro-yo's?

Cami: gimme like 30 I'll meet you there

Jamey: love you girl

Cami: love you boy

I set my phone down and look at Noah, "So Jamey wants to go get some fro-yo, did you wanna come with?"

"Nah, maybe next time. I just bought a whole big thing of ice cream. Thanks for the invite though."

"No problem, Noah. I do have one more request."

"Go for it. I have a shower in my room."

"Thanks a bunch," I say and smile. I grab my bag, water, and head upstairs to the bathroom. I close the door and lock it, I start to undress when I hear a knock on the door.

"Yeah?"

"You forgot your phone, did you need it?"

"No. I can get it when I get out. Thanks though."

"No problem."

I hear him move away from the door and I continue to get undressed. I turn on the shower and get in. I start washing up when I hear some music playing. I start humming along to it and continue to wash up.

I finish and wrap a towel around myself and grab my bag to look for some clean clothes. I pull some out leggings, crop top, bra, and underwear. I start to get dress.

I hang the towel on the hook once I'm finished. I put all my dance clothes back in my bag but first I grab my brush and conditioner. I walk over to the sink and start brushing and conditioning my hair.

I put the brush and conditioner back in my bag and unlock the door, I walk out and put my bag by the stairs.

"Noah?"

No response.

I follow the sound of the music and head upstairs cautiously. I hear it coming from a room, I think it's his bedroom. I see that the door is cracked a little and the sounds of music is coming from another room, which I assume is the bathroom.

I stand by the door looking in the crack to see if I can see Noah. I see him walk out about ten seconds later in only a towel and I bite my lip.

_Damn!_

I know he has a good body but damn I didn't think it was that good. I watch him walk over to his dresser and open a drawer, he pulls out what looks like boxer briefs and the towel drops and a gasp softly and cover my mouth with my hand. I watch him slide them on and walk over to his closet, he grabs a random shirt and slips it on. He grabs a hoodie, slips it and then grabs some sweats slipping them on too, he walks back towards the bathroom and I hear the music getting louder.

I quietly but quickly head back down the stairs and go in the kitchen. I grab a water from his fridge and sit down at the island and calmly take a drink when I hear Noah walk in the kitchen.

"Hey, I thought you would have left already. Glad I actually put on clothes," he laughs a little

"Oh yeah. I didn't wanna be rude and just shower and leave. But I should get going now. Um thanks for letting me shower. I'll text you later about rehearsals."

"Okay," he says as he opens the fridge and grabs a water.

I get up off the chair and take the water with me to the stairs to grab my bag. "See ya, Noah."

He walks out the kitchen and walks towards the door with me, "see ya Cami."

I open the door and head out to my car when I realized I forgot to grab my phone. I drop my bag in my car and walk back to the door and knock on.

Noah answers and smirks, "yes?"

"Phone."

He walks away from the door and grabs it, walks back, and hands it to me.

"Thanks. I'm leaving for real this time."

"Uh huh sure. Enjoy your fro-yo." He smirks again as I turn and walk back to my car. I get in and head to meet Jamey for fro-yo.

🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼


	3. Three

"Noah!" A girl about ten yells and Noah smiles at her and opens his arms causing her to run into them.

"I've missed you, Jackie. How's dance been?" Noah asks.

"It's been so much fun. I'm in contemporary class right now. Will you come see me dance? I finally got a solo!" Jackie says and Noah smiles.

"I'll try my hardest. Text me the details." Noah says.

"Hi. Are you Noah's girlfriend?" Jackie looks at me.

"Jackie!" Noah says and Jackie laughs.

"What? She's pretty?"

I bite my lip and look at Jackie then Noah. "I'm in his dance class and we're partners in a dance and my name is Cami."

"What kind of dance?" Jackie asks.

"A contemporary dance like yours," I reply.

"Oh my god! Can you show me? Please please please!" Jackie says.

"Jackie, reel it in," Noah says and laughs a little.

"Sorry," she says and pouts.

"If there's time and we have somewhere to do it, if Noah is up for it," I say and smile at Jackie.

"Please Noey," Jackie says and pouts at Noah causing me to laugh.

"Ugh fine. We're don't have it down perfect yet but I guess."

"Yay! Thank you Noey and Cami."

"Don't thank us yet, with Grumpy Noey over here."

Jackie giggles and I smile at Noah.

He just shakes his head at us.

"How long are you here?" I ask Jackie.

"I have two classes so 6pm."

"We should be done by then. I'll have Noah text you when we're done."

"Okay. Thank you Cami," Jackie says and hugs me and I hug her back, then she moves to Noah and hugs him tight. "I better get to class."

"Come on Noey, before we're late," I tease Noah and he groans.

"That nickname is never spoken again from you."

I start laughing. "Yes sir."

We walk toward the class we're suppose to help in and all the kids look up when we open the door.

"Cami!"  
"Yay Cami."  
"Cami's here yay!" The kids excitedly say.

I start laughing. "Hi guys. This is Noah, he's my dance partner and we hear you guys need a little extra help."

"Hi Cami and Noah, thanks for coming in and helping out. They could use a little help with partners," Miss Parker says and looks at me and Noah.

"Well, we have a great partnership so we can be a big help. Is everyone paired up?" I say and look at the class.

"Yes, they're all paired up. Please get with your partners," Miss Parker says and everyone gets up and stands near their partners.

"Miss Parker, Abbie isn't here today, who should I go with?" A boy speaks up in the back.

"You can be my partner," I say and he starts to blush.

"Then whose gonna be my partner," Noah says and pouts.

"I'll be both of your partners," I say and pout back at Noah causing the kids to laugh. "Let's show them the warm up we do and then they can try it out."

Noah nods and we start showing them a simple dance that we do before we start dancing.

"Does that look easy?" I say as I walk over to the boy who said he didn't have a partner today.

Everyone starts dancing as the music starts playing as Noah walks around the room helping.

"Hi, I'm Cami," I say and smile.

"Hi, I'm Jackson."

"Ready?"

He places his hands on my back and in my hand and I place my hands on his shoulder. We start dancing when I see Noah watching us.

Everyone dances for a few more minutes when I see a girl watching Noah, "I'll be right back, Jackson."

"Okay," he says and goes to sit by Miss Parker.

I walk over to the girl and tap her on the shoulder, "may I cut in?"

"Sure but who will I dance with?" She questions.

I point to Noah and she blushes. "It's okay, he won't bite."

She nods and cautiously walks over to him, asks him to dance, and Noah looks over at me and I smile. He starts dancing with her and I watch them for a couple seconds.

"Jackson, come here."

He gets up and walks over to me. "You two wanna be my helpers for the rest of the class?"

They nod and I smile, we walk around helping some of the students, well I mostly do, Jackson and Mike just stand there.

Miss Parker walks over to the music and turns it off. "Okay that's class everyone. Can everyone say thank you to Noah and Cami for coming in and helping out today?"

The class yells thank you.

"You're welcome," I say and smile.

"It's was no problem guys," Noah says and smirks.

We leave the class and Noah pulls out his phone, "did you still wanna show Jackie cause it's almost six."

"Yeah, we just need a space to do it in."

Noah starts texting on his phone, "I can go ask Miss Parker if we can use her room really quick," I say and look at Noah.

"Okay, she says she's changing her shoes."

I go ask Miss Parker really quick and she agrees. I walk back out to see Noah and Jackie talking. "We have a room, come on Noey," I say and he groans.

I hook up my phone to the sound system and Jackie and a couple other people stand by the door.

"We're still practicing this so there may be a couple mistakes," I say then I quickly press play and walk over to Noah and we start dancing.

We finish and everyone start clapping and I notice there's a lot more people watching than before we started. We bow and smile.

Jackie runs over to us and hugs up. "Oh my god that was oh my god."

"Jackie breathe," Noah jokes and I laugh.

Jackie takes several deep breathes and looks at us again, "that was amazing. I hope I'm as good as you when I grow up, Cami."

"Thanks. Just make sure you keep with it and practice," I say and smile.

"Noah?" Jackie says.

"Yes, Jackie."

"Can Cami come with you when you see me dance?" Jackie and looks at Noah.

"You gotta ask her, Jackie."

"Cami, will come with to watch me dance?"

"Of course, I would love to see you dance even if grumpy can't make it, I'll come."

"Yay, thank you Cami." Jackie says and hugs me. She walks over towards Noah and motions for him to bend down. She says something to him in his ear and he looks up at me and smirks.

I stick my tongue out at him and he laughs.

He looks up and whispers something back to Jackie and she shakes her head no then whispers something back to him again.

I see a lady watching the exchange between Noah and Jackie, she notices me and walks over to me.

"Are you with Noah?"

"Um in what context?"

"Here with Noah, I'm Jackie's mom, Nicole."

"Oh yeah, I'm Cami, I'm Noah's dance partner and we were helping in Miss Parker's class and Jackie wanted to see our routine. I don't know what they're doing now."

"She's probably telling him something to do with you cause he keeps looking at you and she looks like she's serious about whatever it is."

I laugh softly. "When is her dance performance? She invited me and Noah to come."

"I believe it's November 15th at 7pm."

I pull out my phone and put it in so I won't forget.

"Jackie, I can't," Noah says to Jackie and she pouts.

"Please Noah," she says and pouts again.

"I'll think about it," Noah says and she smiles.

"Jackie," Nicole says and Jackie looks over at us and smile.

"Hi mom. Look who's here!"

"I see. Hi Noah."

"Hi Aunt Jackie."

"Mom, Noah and Cami showed me their dance and it's amazing. It's so beautiful. I wanna be like Cami when I grow up."

I laugh a little. "Don't forget you gotta practice a lot and give up on some things."

"I will," Jackie says and we all laugh.

"We gotta go Jackie, your father is cooking dinner."

"Okay. Bye Cami, I hope to see you again. And bye Noey."

"Bye Cami, you will see me again."

"Bye Jackie and Aunt Nicole," Noah says.

They walk away and I move by Noah, "so what was with the secrets?"

Noah chuckles. "It was nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing but if you don't wanna tell you don't have to."

"Do wanna go get some food?" Noah asks.

"What time is it?"

"Like 6:31, why? Got a hot date?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, whose the lucky guy or girl, no judgement here."

"My couch with Chinese takeout and way too much homework."

"Oh. So I'll take that as a no."

"Sorry. Maybe this weekend? We can practice a little then we can have a chill out movie session afterwards."

"Will there be ice cream?"

"Of course."

"You got yourself a deal."

We walk out towards our cars and head our separate ways.

👯♀️👯♀️👯♀️👯♀️👯♀️👯♀️👯♀️👯♀️👯♀️👯♀️👯♀️👯♀️👯♀️


	4. Four

Cami: hey what are you doing?

Noah: nothing just laying   
on the couch watching tv you?

Cami: just got out of the shower

Noah: and you decided to text me?

Cami: Yup. Cause you're my favorite person right now.

Noah: and you're drunk.

Cami: no I'm not.

Noah: you're something cause I've  
never been your favorite anything.

Cami: come on noah.   
You're my favorite partner.

Noah: if you say so   
Noah: what are you doing?

Cami: thinking about   
my favorite partner 😉

Noah: oh really? In what way?

Cami: How much of amazing dancer he is. How strong he is. How nice he looks just out of the shower only wearing a towel. 😍

Noah: and how do you know how   
nice I look in a towel? 👀

Cami: oh I have my ways,   
mister centineo 😉

Noah: whatever you say

Cami: you look even better naked. 😉

Noah: I'm done replying to you.

Cami: Noah I'm joking calm down.   
I'm not drunk or anything   
I just wanted to see what you would do.

Five minutes pass till Noah replies.

Noah: 🙄

Cami: it took you five minutes to send one emoji. Wow.

Noah: shush or ill uninvite you to   
hang out for this weekend's movie night.

Cami: can't. We need to practice 😛

Noah: I'm done replying again.

Cami: will this make you reply to me?

Noah: Maybe.

  
Cami: see we can be friends and send selfies to each other.

Noah: I guess.

Cami: now I'm actually gonna go to sleep see you at practice tomorrow. 😉

Noah: see ya.

💃🏼💃🏼💃🏼💃🏼💃🏼💃🏼💃🏼💃🏼💃🏼💃🏼💃🏼💃🏼💃🏼💃🏼

Cami:

Morning.

Noah:

Morning.

Cami: can we rehearse at your house? I like it more than the stage.

Noah: gimme an hour

Cami: Want your regular at Starbucks?

Noah: ADUH

Cami: 🙄

I quickly take a shower and change into Nike sports bra, black cheekies, and black leggings. I grab my phone, charger, and quickly grab some clothes for my bag, I head downstairs to grab my keys and wallet. I head out the door and head towards Starbucks.

I go through the drive-thru and get my regular order and Noah's. I pay and drive towards his house when my phone vibrates in the cup holder. I pull over and look at my phone.

Jamey: I'm bored.

Cami: going to Noah's

Jamey: you're spending too   
much time with him

Cami: we gotta practice

Jamey: Ugh can we hang this weekend?

Cami: I'm free Saturday. 😘

Jamey: Saturday you're mine.

Cami: can't wait. 😘😘

I head over to Noah's and grab the bag and our drinks, heading up to the door. I ring the doorbell and Noah answers, shirtless again.

"Sorry I fell back asleep and woke up like ten minutes ago," Noah says.

I walk in the house and head into the living room and Noah pulls on his shirt.

"I figured you didn't eat so I got protein boxes."

"Thank god cause I need to go grocery shopping so bad. I think I only have a bottle water and an egg in my fridge," Noah says.

I shake my head at him and hand him his box and drink.

"Thanks," Noah says and smiles.

"No problem."

We eat our boxes and then head downstairs to practice.

"Wanna just work on the whole thing and go from there?" Noah asks once we get downstairs.

"Sure I'm game for anything. I can't wait till the performance in November."

"Me too."

"Yeah, I won't have to be your partner after that," Noah says and sticks out his tongue at me.

I roll my eyes. "Not if Carter thinks we work well together."

"Wait what?"

"If we're in the same class again and she thinks we work well together she'll pair us up again."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup. It's happened to my friend, Sara and her partner of four semesters, Jake."

"Ugh. I don't wanna be your partner again. You're so bossy and annoying."

"Well you smell and can't take directions," I reply.

"Well maybe I should go to take a shower so you can spy on me again."

I bite my lip and think back to spying on Noah.

"Cami!"

"Huh?"

"Are we going to practice or are you going to imagine me naked some more?"

"Can I do both?"

"No."

"Ugh, fine let's dance," I tease.

Noah rolls his eyes and sets up his phone with the music and we spend the next three hours practicing.

💃🏼💃🏼💃🏼💃🏼💃🏼💃🏼💃🏼💃🏼💃🏼


	5. Five

I head towards Noah on Friday with snacks and pizza he ordered. I arrive about ten minutes later and once again he answers the door shirtless.

_Is he doing this on purpose?_

"You must have a camera in my bathrooms, you always know when I'm shirtless," Noah jokes.

"You didn't find them, did you?"

"Wait what?"

"Yeah, there's two in each bathroom. One above the shower with sound and one outside the shower."

"Cami."

"Noah."

"Camille."

"Noah."

"Now I'm paranoid. Thanks."

"You're welcome," I wink.

"Let's get this night over with," Noah says and takes the pizza box from me.

"Grumpy Noey."

Noah groans and I laugh and follow him into the living room, I drop my dance bag by the stairs.

We sit down on the couch and Noah turns on the tv. "What do you wanna watch?"

"Seriously, I get to pick?" I ask.

"I don't care honestly."

"Why are you so grumpy tonight, Noah?"

"It's nothing, Cami."

"Obviously it's something, you're being grumpier than normal."

"Can we watch the movie and I'll explain later I promise."

"Pinky promise," I hold out my pinky and he rolls his eyes but links our pinkies together.

"I promise."

"Can we watch Dirty Dancing?" I ask.

"Sure, original or remake?"

"Original, duh."

Noah goes to search for the movie and he finds it and presses play.

We start eating the pizza and watching the movie.

"I bet you can't do that," I say to Noah about the dance at the end of the movie.

"You don't think I can do the Time of My Life dance?"

"Nope."

"How much you wanna bet?" Noah challenges.

I look at him then smirk. "I bet you can't and if you can't then you have to pay for Starbucks for the next month for me."

"And if I can?"

"You pick."

"I know I can so when I win, you have to pay for Starbucks for a month."

"Deal," I hold out my hand for him to shake. He laughs but links our hands together and we shake.

"Did you wanna do it now?" Noah asks.

"Yes, all but the jump."

We get off the couch and we start dancing.

Once we get to the grinding I don't hold back, I rub my hands over his ass and grind against him more than normal. He starts to grind back and I look up at him, biting my lip. I turn around in his arms and press my ass against his crotch and wrap my arm around his head pulling him closer.

"Cami," he softly moans.

I smirk as I bend down slightly and grind my ass into him making him moan again. I can't take it anymore. I turn around look at him.

I place my hand on his chest and make him walk backwards till he hits the couch. He falls down on it and I bite my lip and straddle his lap.

I start grinding my hips into him. He moves his hands to my hips and squeezes them. "Noah," I moan as I start sliding back and forth on his lap.

"Mmm Cami." He moves his hands to the bottom of my shirt and pulls it up and off. He licks his lips and rubs one of his hand up my stomach and chest. He wraps his hand around my neck causing me to moan and grind harder.

"Noah."

He removes his hand from around my neck and rubs it down to my bra. He squeezes my right breast in my bra and I moan his name again. He moves his other hand to my left breast and massages it through my bra.

"Take your shirt off," I moan.

He removes his hands from my breasts and pulls off his shirt and tosses it behind me.

"Fuck." I run my fingers up and down his chest and stomach.

I stand up and pull off my leggings and he pulls off his sweats. He watches me as he rub himself over his boxer briefs.

"Fuck, you're so sexy," he says and licks his lips. "Come here baby."

I straddle his lap again only in my bra and cheekies and start grinding hard and fast.

He bucks up suddenly causing me to moan loudly. "Lemme taste you baby."

I lean down and tease him by moaning his name half an inch from his lip.

"Mmm Camille."

I smirk and connect our lips, moaning softly in the kiss. He kisses me back and wraps his arm around my back holding me against his lap as I grind harder and faster. He bucks up a few times and I can feel him getting harder and harder.

I pull back a little and whisper, "make me cum Noah."

"Mmm Cami. God, you make me so hard."

I start sliding back and forth along his cock causing us both to moan loudly.

"Close baby."

"Mmm me too, Noah."

I start sliding back and forth faster. "Noah," I moan loudly.

"Not yet baby." He bucks up a few times and moan. "Now baby."

I start sliding harder and faster as he bucks up as we start cumming together.

"Noah!"

"Cami!"

We continue to grind and buck into each other till our orgasms have subsided.

"Fuck," Noah says.

"Shit," I say and look at him and bite my lip.

Noah looks at me then down at his lap and my cheekies. "Did you need to um clean up?"

"Um yeah."

He unwraps his arm from around me and bites his lips as I get off his lap. "I'm gonna go to my room, I'll be back."

I nod and grab my bag from the stairs and head into the bathroom. I hear him walk up the stairs as I slip off my cheekies.

I slip off my bra and get in the shower. I quickly clean up and think of what just happened.

_Fuck I just got off with Noah._

I turn off the shower and grab a towel wrapping it around myself. I dry off and start to get dressed, I grab my bra from the floor and slip it on. I grab some fresh cheekies from my bag and walk out with my bag. I find my shirt and leggings slipping them on when I see Noah coming down the stairs in fresh boxers and sweats but no shirt.

"You're doing that on purpose, aren't you?"

"Doing what?" Noah asks.

"Coming down here and answering the door all the time shirtless."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he says as he grabs his shirt from the floor and slips it on. He sit back down in the same spot he was sitting in when we were getting to know each other and smirks at me.

"I think I'm gonna head home before something else happens," I say and bite my lip.

"Are you sure? I have big bed, Cami."

"I'm sure, Noah." I grab my bag and my phone from the table and head towards the door when he stands up and walks over to me and the door.

"See you on Monday," Noah says and then leans down and whispers, "unless you wanna use me again."

I bite my lip and stop biting it when he leans up and looks at me. "Good night, Noah." I say as I open the door.

"Bye Cami."

I walk out the door, closing it behind me, and walk out to my car and drive home.

🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼

**(This is the dance of you're not familiar 1:55 is the grinding part I'm referring to)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone else see this happening?  
> Thanks for reading. :)


	6. Six

  
Noah: Wanna grab some food? @10:15am  
Noah: Cami? Are you alive? @10:32am  
Noah: are you mad at me? @10:34 am  
Noah: Cami. @10:40 am  
Noah: I'm sorry. @10:45 am

I wake up around noon because I couldn't sleep, all I kept thinking about was what Noah and I did last night. What if he doesn't wanna talk to me again? What if I fucked up our friendship? What if our rehearsals are weird now? So many what ifs.

I roll over and grab my phone, I press the power button and see 5 texts from Noah.

_Oh no._

I unlock my phone and go to our texts. Look like he still wants to be friends with me, good.

Cami: hey I just woke up. Couldn't sleep last night.   
Cami: did you still wanna get food or did you already get some?

I lay there for about fifteen minutes before I get a reply.

Noah: Sorry already ate.   
Noah: will you come grocery shopping with me? 🐶👀

Cami: do I have to?

Noah: no but I think you could help me a lot and I'll buy you Starbucks

Cami: gimme like an hour and I'll come over

Noah:

See you soon 😏

Cami: you're a dork. And who took this pic of you pumping gas?

Noah: my friend Diego.

Cami: you two are weird.

I get up out of bed and head towards the shower. I wash up then once I'm done I walk into my room.

I look at my closet trying to figure out what to wear. I grab a white tank top and a white sweatshirt with the word LOVER written in red across it and some black leggings. I walk over to my dresser and grab fresh bra, underwear, and socks.

I get dressed and start working on my hair. I blow dry it and straighten it leaving it down for now. I grab my phone and charger and head downstairs. I grab a muffin and an orange juice, I check the time; 12:46pm, I grab my keys and my purse and head outside to my car then off to Noah's.

I arrive at Noah's and knock on the door and guess what, Noah actually has a shirt on.

"Aww I was expecting shirtless wet Noah," I tease when he moves away from the door and lets me in.

"That could be arranged, Cami."

"Maybe after groceries. Do you have list of what you wanna get?"

"No, I never have a list," Noah replies and walks over and grabs his keys. "I'm driving."

"Aye aye captain."

We head outside to Noah's car and we get in. We buckle up and he heads towards the store. Once we arrive we get out and we both get a cart.

"Why are you getting a cart?"

"Maybe I need some groceries too, Noah."

"Whatever Cami," Noah says and rolls his eyes.

We head off towards the aisles and start putting things in our carts. We go down the cereal aisle and I pick up two different cereals and Noah picks up like five.

"Seriously? You need five different ones."

"Well four of them are the ones I like."

"What's the other then?"

"One that you like."

"Why do you need to get one that I like?" I look at him.

"For mornings when you stay the night," Noah smirks and me and I roll my eyes.

"Whatever Cent."

We start shopping more, Noah's cart filling up way quicker than mine.

"Is this what you do every time you go shopping?"

"Hmm?"

"Grab whatever looks good?"

"What else are you supposed to do?"

"Make a list."

"Who makes a list?"

"Me, for one."

"Of course you do."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You're more organized than I am."

"Have you ever tried?"

"To make a list?"

"Yes, Noah."

"Too lazy."

I just laugh and shake my head, continuing to walk down the aisle.

We make it to the snack aisle and I pick up a few different Little Debbie snacks and Noah laughs.

"Talk about me and my five boxes of cereal. Why do you have seven different Little Debbie boxes?"

"I like choices and you shush."

He laughs more and then grabs a couple boxes too. "What's your favorite candy?"

"Anything sour, like sour worms, sour patch kids, and sour airheads. Oh and Reese's, god I love Reese's. You?"

"Sweettarts."

"Uh huh. What are you five?"

"No. Cause if I was, you would be in jail after last night," Noah says and smirks.

I shake my head and walk away.

"You can't walk away from Camille, I'm your ride," Noah says and I groan.

"Hey Cami," Dani, a girl from both mine and Noah's class says as she sees me turning the corner to go down the next aisle.

"Hey Dani." I smile and hope Noah stays away but life doesn't work like that.

"Oh hey Noah. Are you guys here together?" Dani asks and looks from Noah to me and back.

"No." I quickly say and regret it when I see how Noah reacts.

_Fuck my life._

"We saw each other in the cereal aisle and decided just to hang out since we were both here and going in the same direction," I quickly say and look at Noah for some help.

"Yeah why would we be here together? We're not even friends, just partners."

_That hurt but I deserve it._

"If you say so," Dani says and walks into the candy aisle we were just in.

We continue into the next aisle and Noah won't look at me.

"I'm sorry, Noah. I didn't know what to say and I freaked out. I'm not ashamed to be seen with you," I say and stop so he looks at me.

"It's whatever."

"It's not whatever Noah. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Cami," he says and finally looks at me and smiles.

I bite my lip and look at him, "I'm still sorry."

I turn back to my cart and continue shopping with Noah behind me.

For the rest of the trip, we're not the same, we don't talk as much, flirt or tease each other and it's all because of me.

We head to the check out, we both check out and take the groceries to his car and put them in the trunk. We head towards Starbucks and he does as he promised, he buys me Starbucks even though I messed up our trip.

We get back to his house and I unload my groceries and put them in my car's trunk and help Noah with his. We set the bags in the kitchen and start unpacking and putting everything away.

"I'm gonna head home before stuff start to get warm. Text ya later?"

"Sure. Bye Cami." Noah says and walks me to the door. He watches me go to my car and leave before he shuts the door.

I go home and unload my groceries and text Jamey.

Cami: I fucked up come over ☹️

Jamey: gimme ten.

I put away all my groceries and wait for Jamey to come over. I head into the living room and wait. I hear the door open and Jamey walks in with snacks and I smile at him.

"Now how do you think you fucked up?" He asks as he sits down next to me on the couch.

"Noah and I got each other off last night and then today Dani saw us while at the store and I freaked out and said Noah and I weren't there together and I saw his face and he looked hurt then he countered by saying we weren't even friends, just partners and that hurt," I say quickly and Jamey just looks at me.

"How much clothes were still on last night?"

"My bra and cheekies and his boxer briefs," I say and bite my lip.

"Who initiated it?"

"I was over hanging out and I dared him to do the dance from Dirty Dancing and I started grinding on him and he was grinding back. I pushed him on the couch and started grinding and one thing lead to another and I was in my bra and cheekies and his boxer briefs."

"Did he object at all?"

"No." 

"Why were you at the store together?"

"He didn't have any food when I was over and he said I could help him and he offered to get me Starbucks so I agreed cause I needed some things too. I fucked up so bad, Jamey. He wouldn't talk to me, look at me, or tease me like we were before Dani saw us. Fuck."

"Breathe Cami. You didn't fuck up anything. He's probably just as hurt and confused as you are. Let's just hang out and not let it get to you. Do you wanna stay in or go out?"

"Can we go out so I'm not tempted to text or call him?"

"Sure. Do I still have the clothes from last time we went out?"

"Yeah, they're in the spare closet hanging up."

"Go shower and get ready and I'll go get dressed."

"Thanks for not judging me too much."

"Oh I'm totally judging you but I can totally see why and once I get some alcohol in you, I'm going ask you all about your fun," Jamey says.

"Totally knew that was coming. You were to calm about that part of the story."

Jamey laughs and we head up to the bedroom.

I go take a quick shower, come out, and start getting dressed.

I decide on a black skater dress, not something I wouldn't normally wear but it makes my legs look good. Jamey knocks on the door when I'm working on my make up.

"Come in."

He opens the door and I look up and whistle causing him to laugh.

"So I'm thinking about being Ashli tonight."

"Why?"

"I don't wanna be me tonight. I wanna have fun and what if I see someone I know and I don't want them to see me."

"Which wig you thinking?"

"The one with the pink streaks to go with this look."

Jamey walks over to my closet and pulls out the mannequin head with the wig I'm talking about. He grabs a wig cap and helps me put it on once my make up is done.

I get up and fix the wig in the mirror I have in my room.

Once I get it on right I turn and look at Jamey.

"Hi, my name is Ashli. What's yours?"

"That will never not get creepy no matter how many times you do that."

I smile and start laughing.

"Come on Ashli," Jamey says and rolls his eyes.

I quickly grab my phone and lipstick putting them in my purse. We head downstairs and I grab my keys, and head out to Jamey's car.

I open my Instagram and post a pic.

Quiet night at home. 📖

I close my Instagram and put my phone back in my purse. I reach up and turn up the volume on the radio and relax while Jamey drives.

🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼


	7. Seven

It's been a few hours since we got to the club and Jamey is off dancing with a girl he knows from one of his classes and Noah is here.

He's been eyeing me when I'm dancing with other guys, I don't think he knows it's me. If he doesn't come over here soon, I'm going to go to him.

A guy who I've danced with tonight starts to walk towards me when I see Noah walking fast over to me and I smirk a little.

"Would you like to dance, beautiful?" Noah asks and I nod.

He links our hands, we walk out to the dance floor, and start dancing.

Rock Your Body by Justin Timberlake comes on and I turn around and press my body against him. He moves his hand across my stomach and pulls me closer.

I grind my ass into him and he moans softly in my ear. I smirk and do it again.

"Don't start something you can't finish," he whispers and I moan. He moves his free hand to my thigh and slides it up and under my skirt. "God, you're so sexy."

I lean my head back against his shoulder and turn my head slightly and kiss his neck. I lean back up and turn around in his arms and look up at him through my lashes and smirk.

I move out of his arms and start walking away when he softly grabs my arm to stop me when I link our hands together pulling him with me.

I walk over to a dark corner and stand with my back in the corner and motion for him to come here and he smirks. He walks closer to me and I notice the song change to Slow Dancing in the Dark by Joji, he takes his hand and places it on my right side of my face and rubs his thumb over my cheek. I look up at him when he rubs his thumb over my lips, I softly kiss his thumb.

"God, you're so beautiful," he says and moves his hand then leans down to connect our lips.

I start kissing him back, I move my hand to the back of his neck and rub my fingers through his hair.

He moves one of his hands to my waist and wraps it around my back, pulling me against him. I moan softly in the kiss when I feel him against my thigh.

I move my free hand down his back and over his ass, giving it a squeeze causing him to moan.

He moves the hand that's around my back to my right thigh and rubs it up and down. He moves his other than to my other thigh and pulls away from my lips a little and whispers "jump."

I do as he asked and he holds me up against the wall as I wrap my legs around him. He starts grinding against me causing me to moan. He smirks and start kissing my neck, "god you're so sexy," he whispers and I moan. "You make me so hard."

"You like that don't you baby?" I whisper as I start grinding back on him.

"Fuck." He groans loudly then kisses me as I grind against him more. "Wanna get out of here baby?" He asks when he pulls away.

"Yes," I say then kiss him again.

He slowly lowers me down to the ground and I fix my dress and he fixes his pants. He starts to walk away when he holds his hand back and looks at me as I link our fingers together.

We start walking towards the door when I hear someone calling Ashli, I ignore it until they say Cami and I stop and look back.

"What's wrong?" Noah asks.

Jamey calls Cami again and I groan.

I hold a finger up to Noah and unlink my hand from him.

"Is that your boyfriend? I'm not into girls cheating on their significant others," Noah says.

"It's my friend, hold on."

"Cami," Jamey says when he gets closer.

"Cami?" Noah says confused. "Camille?"

_Fuck._

"Jamey," I say and bite my lip.

"Where are you going?"

I look back at Noah knowing I fucked up again. I turn back and look at Jamey then run towards the bathroom.

I get inside, go inside on of the stalls, covering my face and scream. I remove my hands and unlock the stall and check my phone when I feel my purse vibrate.

Jamey: are you okay?

Noah: why?

Jamey: he left and he looked so confused and hurt.

"Fuck," I say to no one. I take a deep breath and walk out of the restroom and see Jamey standing there.

"Take me home please," I say to Jamey and he nods.

He wraps his arm around my waist and we head for the exit and I stop walking when I see Noah standing outside by his car.

"Gimme a minute?" I ask Jamey and he unwraps himself from me.

I walk over to Noah and bite my lip when I stand in front of him with my head down.

"Were you going to tell me?"

"Yes," I say softly.

"Before or after?"

"B-before."

"Cami, please look at me."

I shake my head no at him. I see him walk towards me. I see him move his hand up and slowly move my head up so I'm looking at him, he moves his hand off my chin.

"Do you wanna go back to mine, to talk and not in the middle of the sidewalk?"

I look at him then look back at Jamey and Jamey nods.

I bite my lip then say, "yes."

He moves away from me and I go over and hug Jamey. "If you need a ride, call me," Jamey whispers and I nod.

We pull apart and I walk over to Noah's car. He holds the door open for me, I get in, and buckle up as he closes the door for me. Noah goes to the driver side, gets in and buckles up, and we head towards his house.

Nothing is said until we get into his house and are sitting on the couch.

"Do you like me Cami?" Noah asks and looks at me.

I bite my lip and look at him, "I don't want to but yes."

"Why don't you want to?"

"I don't want more rumors to start that's why I freaked out earlier at the store."

"Do you wa-"

"I'm sorry about earlier. I know when I said it I hurt you and then I fucked the rest of the day up, we weren't the same and when you said we weren't friends, it hurt so much and," I look down at my lap and bite my lip.

"And what Cami?"

I shake my head no not trusting myself not to cry.

Noah scoots closet and cautiously touches my arm then my hand. "You can tell me anything, Cami."

"And I thought I," I lick my lips then continue, "fucked everything up between us. I couldn't sleep last night cause I had all these what if's going through my head."

"Like what?"

"What if I fucked everything up between us, what if you never wanted to talk to me again, what if I made everything weird between us, what if I fucked up our friendship, what if you didn't wanna be my partner anymore, and what if I wanted more and you didn't." I slowly look up at him.

"If I didn't want it, I would have stopped you, Cami. I wanted it probably as much as you did. I mean hello look at you, you could be a Victoria's Secret model. I was cautious at first because of the rumors and I didn't want you to think I was just trying to hook up with you, but the more we got to know each other the more I started liking you.

You're my type of girl. You put me in my place when I need to be, you don't take any shit from me, you're cute, sexy, adorable, smart, a dancer, you have an amazing body and you're a great kisser," Noah finishes and then smirks.

I roll my eyes.

"So what's with the wig and outfit?"

"Oh, I forgot I still had it on." I start taking it off and take off the wig cap and shake my hair loose. "I didn't wanna be myself tonight so I was Ashli."

"So is Ashli who you were when you were with me?"

I bite my lip and blush, "no that was me. I saw you watching me and I didn't know if you knew it was me or not."

"You looked familiar but I couldn't figure out from where."

"Were you going to hook up with Ashli, if Jamey didn't stop us?" I ask.

"Well you said you would have told me you were you so it all depends how that would have turned out honestly. As much as you turned me on in the club, I doubt it would have gone any farther."

"So where does this leave us?"

"I'm not sure. I mean we both like each other but don't want anymore rumors to start, though there's probably already one or two cause of Dani, but we can, I don't know keep it a secret or be friends with benefits," Noah says and bite his lip.

"Can we take it slow just in case someone finds out?" I ask and bite my lip.

"Of course, Cami. I'll take it as slow or as fast as you want it," Noah smirks and I hit his chest.

"You need to calm down mister."

"Wait, why did you post that you were at home reading on insta, if you went to the club?"

"I didn't want anyone to randomly show up at the club that I didn't wanna see. I was surprised when I saw you there."

"I figured you were at home and didn't wanna hang out so I would go out and have a little fun."

"Yeah, you definitely had a little fun."

"And you were the cause of the fun, Camille," Noah says and smirks.

My phone vibrates in my purse and I open my purse and pull it out.

Jamey: hey I'm gonna go to sleep unless you need me to come get you. 💙

Cami: you can sleep babe, we're okay. I'll just have him take me home. Love you.

Jamey: if you're sure.

Cami: positive

Jamey: night babe 😘💙

Cami: night babe 😘💖

I set my phone back in my purse and look at Noah. "Jamey, making sure I was okay."

Noah nods.

"Um did you say you had a spare room?" I ask.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Is it sleepable?"

"Sleepable?"

"Like does it have a bed that has bedding on it?"

"Oh yeah, it's sleepable."

"Can I stay the night?"

"See I knew that cereal would come in handy," Noah teases.

"Or I can just get a lyft home."

"No! I mean no, you can stay over. I can show you it if you would like."

"Okay."

Noah gets up and holds out his hand for me and I take it, he helps me off the couch and I follow him upstairs to the spare room.

Noah opens the door and flips on the light. It's a nice room with a full size bed with very bright bedding. I walk in and look around, "who's room is this?"

"My older sister's. She would stay here for the summers sometimes. Now they use it as a spare room like I do."

"Oh, I have one small request."

"What is it?" Noah asks as he walk closer to me.

I put my hand out and place it on his chest. "Down boy."

He laughs and takes a step back, "What is it, Camille?"

"May I have a hoodie or a long shirt to sleep in, this dress is not awesome to sleep in."

"Sure," Noah says and walks out of the room and comes back a minute later with a hoodie and a long sleeve shirt. He hands them both to me and looks at me.

"No free shows here mister. Go change and knock before you come back in."

"Yes bossy booty," Noah teases and leaves the room closing the door.

I unzip my dress and slip it off. I grab the long sleeve and hold it against my body and then I do the same to the hoodie and see that the hoodie is a little longer, so I slip on the hoodie and sit on the bed.

A couple minutes later there's a knock on the door, "you can come in," I say and Noah walks in wearing a white shirt and some sweats. "Wow, you actually own three shirts," I tease and smirk.

"I mean I could lose it if you want me to," he starts pulling up and I cover my eyes with my hands. "I'm joking, Cami. The shirt is still on."

I peek out of my fingers and see the shirt is still on so I uncover my eyes.

"So did you wanna go to sleep or talk more?" Noah asks.

"We can talk as long as you behave yourself."

"I'll behave if you behave."

"I always behave."

"Um doesn't last night ring a bell?" He asks and walks over to the bed and stands in front of me.

I look up at him and bite my lip, "doesn't ring a bell. What happened?"

"Would you like me to show you or tell you?"

I pretend to think, "I think you should show me."

"Move up on the bed against the headboard."

I do as ask, I look at him and bite my lip. He gets on the bed and crawls over to me.

"May I?" He asks and places his hands on legs.

I nod.

He slowly spreads my legs apart and licks his lips. He move between them and rubs his right hand up and down the side of my thigh. "Is this jogging your memory any?"

I shake my head no.

He move closer to me and leans down, millimeters from my lips and smirks, "may I?"

"Please."

He leans down and connects our lips causing me to moan a little. He lowers his body against mine and I raise my legs up to bend them.

He pulls back a little, "how about now?"

"No, sorry."

He moves his hands to my sides and raises up my hoodie a little. "Well we were wearing less clothes last night."

"Oh we were? Like what?"

"Well you were in your bra and undies and I was only in my boxer briefs."

"Oh," I say and look up at him. "We can try that, if you think it will help."

"It should help." Noah moves back and pulls off his shirt and I bite my lip.

"Can you kiss me again? I think I might be remembering something."

He leans back down and kisses me softly as I reach my hands down to his waistband and start to pull it down and he smirks in the kiss. He pulls back and smirks. "Did you remember something?"

"I think, I was feeling a lot of pleasure from this." I reach my hand down and cup his cock through his sweats causing him to moan.

"Naughty naughty Cami."

I smirk and start rubbing my hand back and forth on his cock causing him to moan more. He starts pulling down his sweats more and tries to take them off without moving away from my hand.

I giggle a little at him struggling and I pull my hand away and he groans. "Take em off," I whisper.

He does and moves back between my legs. "I think it's your turn to lose some clothing."

I sit up a little and he slowly starts to pull the hoodie off my body. He pulls it off and l lay back on the pillows and giggle.

"God, you're so sexy," he says and leans down and kisses me softly and I bite his lip between my teeth causing him to groan.

I wrap my legs around his waist and grind against him a little.

"Cami," Noah moans. "I mmm think you've been lying this whole time."

"Who me?" I lick my lip.

"Yes you."

"The mmm world may never mmm know but I know mmm one thing."

"And what's that?"

"I want you to make me cum."

"Fuck." He pulls me closer and starts grinding against me.

I wrap my legs around him more and start grinding back causing us both to moan.

"Noah more."

He leans down and starts kissing me and flips us around so I'm on top.

I pull away and look at him. He scoots up on the bed more and I move up on his lap once's he's settled.

"You like when I'm on top, don't you?" I ask as I start slowly sliding back and forth on him.

He nods and smirk, "you look sexy when you're in control."

I smirk then lean down and kiss him. He moves his hands to my hips and squeezes. He starts grinding back against me and I moan in the kiss. I pull away and place my hands on his shoulders and start sliding back and forth harder and faster.

"Fuck Cami," Noah groans and slides one hand up my stomach and then massages my breast through my bra.

"Noah."

He slides his other hand up and start massaging them both as I start sliding faster.

"Mmm Noah."

"Cami. God you're so sexy. Come here."

He moves his hands from my breasts as I lean down. He pulls me close and kisses me hard. He wraps his arm around me to hold me against him as he starts bucking up.

"Fuck Noah. I'm mmm close."

"Mmm me too baby."

He lets me go and I start bouncing against him as he grinds up.

"Fuck so close," he moans.

"Don't cum yet."

He groans and lets me take control. I lean down and whisper in his ear, "god you make me so wet Noah. My undies are soak from you. I bet you can feel me throbbing cause I know I can feel you. Cum for me baby boy. I need it now baby."

He groans loudly as he starts cumming hard in his boxer briefs as I start to orgasm hard. I don't stop grinding against him and he doesn't stop grinding against me till we're both panting hard.

I lean down and kiss his lips, I pull away and he smirk.

"What?"

"Who knew Camille Deschamps was so naughty?"

I roll my eyes.

He squeezes my hips and looks up at me, "this is not how I expected tonight to go."

"And how did you expect it to go?"

"Well for one I thought I would be using this tonight," he holds up his right hand and I bite my lip. "And I wouldn't have this sexy body to look at and touch," he rubs his hand over my stomach and up between my breasts to my lips. "And I wouldn't get to kiss a beautiful girl."

I kiss his thumb as he caresses my lip.

"Not to kill this mood but do you wanna clean up?"

Noah laughs a little, "Yeah. Did you want some boxers or something to wear?"

"Please," I say as I slide off his lap and sit on the edge of the bed and look at him as he gets off the bed. "Be right back."

I grab the hoodie from the floor and slip it back on and wait.

"Cami," he says and tosses some boxer briefs in the room and closes the door. I slip off my cheekies, leaving them on the floor and slip his boxer briefs on.

I climb back on the bed and slip under the covers. There's a soft knock on the door, Noah slowly opens the door and closes it behind him.

"Did you wanna go to sleep?" He asks.

"We can talk this time," I smirk.

Noah laughs a little and lays down on the bed and looks at me, "how'd I get so lucky?"

I blush a little. "Wanna get under the blankets?"

"Only if it's okay."

I hold up the blanket and he scoots up so he can get under them. He lays down and looks at me again. "Did you know I didn't like you when we got paired up?"

"You didn't, why?"

"I heard you and Jamey talking one day before class and you were talking about this girl you both knew and I don't remember exactly what was said but you were talking so hateful about her and I thought you were some stuck up bitch. I thought great, I'm partnered with a bitch. But then you were so nice when we actually talked, and I learned how you're the complete opposite of a bitch."

"I think I know who we were talking about, there's this girl we went to high school with and she always had this thing for Jamey and one day she almost fought me cause I was hugging Jamey and she didn't like it. Jamey and her weren't even dating or anything. She's always been crazy."

"She sounds lovely," he says and laughs.

"The loveliest. Do you have plans tomorrow?"

"No. Do you?"

"No, unless you wanna practice."

Noah groans and I laugh.

"Maybe if you're good, I'll give another taste of naughty Cami."

"Looks like we're practicing," he says and smirks.

I hit his chest and laugh.

"Give me any type of reward where you're involved, I'm game."

I roll my eyes then yawn.

"Did you wanna sleep?"

"Maybe. I like talking to you though."

"We can talk tomorrow, you are at my house."

"True," I yawn and cuddle the blanket more. "Night night Noah."

"Night Cami," he says and moves out from under the covers.

"Stay."

"Are you sure?"

"Please."

He gets out of the bed, goes over to the light switch and turns it off, walking back and getting under the covers.

I move closer to him and cuddle against him, he wraps his arm around me a little.

💃🏼💃🏼💃🏼💃🏼💃🏼💃🏼💃🏼💃🏼💃🏼💃🏼💃🏼💃🏼💃🏼💃🏼💃🏼💃🏼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update for today.   
> Thanks for reading.


	8. Eight

I wake up the next morning with Noah cuddling me, my back against his chest with his arm around my stomach. I smile a little.

I carefully move his arm from around me and cautiously get off the bed. He grabs my pillow and cuddles it against him.

I walk over to the door, quietly open it, and head downstairs to the bathroom. I use it and wash my hands and head into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

I open a cabinet looking for a bowl and find one. I sit it down on the counter and search for a spoon. I find one in a drawer by the sink, I sit it in the bowl and grab the cereal Noah bought for me yesterday. I grab the milk from the fridge and make a bowl of cereal. I put the milk back then sit on the counter and start eating the cereal.

"Noah? Are you up bro?"

I hear someone say and start looking around from the counter.

"Bro? It's like 11, where are you?"

I hear whoever it is getting closer. I sit the bowl down causing it to make a noise.

"Are you in the kitchen?"

I see a guy wearing an over size black hoodie, jeans, and a bright orange beanie walking in the kitchen.

"Oh, you're not Cent."

I shake my head no. "He's sleeping still. Who are you?"

"Diego. You?"

"Cami."

"You're Cami?!"

"Maybe."

"Damn, Cent said you were gorgeous but damn."

I bite my lip and blush a little, "Thanks. Did you want me to go wake up Noah?"

"No. I'd rather you stay here and talk to me."

I roll my eyes and laugh. "Did you want something to eat?"

"You mean he actually has food? Whoa, the world maybe ending."

"We went shopping yesterday."

"We?"

"Yeah, I went with."

"Mmhmm." 

"Don't give me that look. We're just friends."

"Yeah "friends." He air quotes and I roll my eyes.

"Whatever Diego."

"Whatever Cami."

I hop down from the counter and take my bowl and spoon to the sink, "I'm gonna go wake Noah."

"I'll be eating Cent's food."

I shake my head and head upstairs to spare room, I walk in close it softly behind me. I walk over to the bed and climb on the bed.

"Noah. Wake up." I softly shake him. "Noah, come on someone's here." I shake him again. I groan when nothing works.

I pull the pillow away from him and he makes grabby hands, I lay down next to him and he pulls me closer.

"Noah."

"Shh."

"Someone's downstairs."

"Don't care."

"He's eating all your food."

"Diego."

"Yeah."

"Ugh."

I giggle a little and he finally opens his eyes and looks at me.

"Morning," I say.

"Morning. He knows you're here?"

"Yeah, he found me in the kitchen."

"You left me?" He pouts at me.

"I was hungry," I pout at him.

"Kiss to make up for leaving me?"

I roll my eyes but lean forward and kiss him softly. He kisses me back and pulls me closer and rubs his hand on my thigh.

I pull away and look at him. "Behave."

He pouts.

"Diego is downstairs."

"And?"

I roll my eyes and get off the bed, "Come on."

"On what?" He smirks.

"No naughty Cami for you."

"I'm sorry. See I'm getting up." He pulls off the blanket and gets up off the bed. He walks over to me and I roll my eyes.

We head downstairs and Noah heads into the kitchen.

"Stop eating my food! I just bought those pop tarts yesterday!"

I start laughing and walk into the living room to find my phone. I wake it up and notice one new text.

Jamey: did you make it home okay?

Cami: I um kinda stayed the night.

Jamey: YOU DID WHAT?!

Cami: 🙄  
Cami: it was late and we were tired.

Jamey: you're still being   
interrogated when I see you next.

Cami: 🙄   
Cami: his friend is here.

Jamey: is he cute?

Cami: goodbye Jamey.

Jamey: Rude. Love you.

Cami: love you too

I put the phone in my hoodie pocket and head into the kitchen to make sure Noah didn't kill Diego.

"You didn't tell me she was that hot!" Diego says causing Noah to laugh.

"I said she was gorgeous."

"And you said Alexis was."

"Ugh, don't even mention that name. I needed to be slapped for even dating her."

"That and a lot more, Cent."

"Yeah."

"So are you two...ya know?"

"Just friends."

"Then why is she over here in your hoodie and I swear I saw her wearing boxers."

"Long story, but I'll just say we're okay now."

"And you'll be telling me that story when she isn't standing around the corner listening."

My eyes go wide and I bite my lip. I start to back away when Noah peaks around the corner and catches me.

"Hi Cami."

"Hi."

He gently grabs my hand and pulls me into the kitchen.

"How did you see me?"

"Your shadow on the wall."

"Oh," I say and sit down at the counter in a chair.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Diego asks and takes a bite of the pop tart he's eating.

"We were going to practice. Our performance is soon," I saw and look at Diego.

"Can I watch?"

"Maybe next time. We can't be distracted today, we gotta get this one part perfect," Noah says and I bite my lip trying not to laugh.

"What's so tough about it?" He asks and looks at me.

"It's a lift and we keep getting it wrong, he's almost drops me every time," I say and look at Noah then Diego.

"Don't drop the precious cargo, Noah," Diego says and I giggle a little.

"I'll try not to," Noah says and laughs.

"Well since I can't hang out, I'm gonna go to Loren's."

"Bye Diego," I say and smile.

"Nice meeting you finally, Cami." Diego gets up from the chair and he and Noah walk towards the front door.

I can hear them talking but not the words. I get off the chair and start picking up Diego's mess out of habit when Noah comes back.

"Stop."

"What?" I turn around and look at him.

"You don't need to clean up, Cami. It's not your mess."

I drop the trash I have in my hand in the can and sit down on the counter.

"So we're just friends?" I say and smirk at Noah.

He walks over to me and stand between my legs, "did you want me to tell him we're friends with benefits?

"Not really."

"Then we're friends, Miss Deschamps." He places his hand on my bare thigh and smirks at me.

"Okay, Mister Centineo."

"Do we really have to practice today? It's Sunday," he looks at me pouts.

"Well I guess since it's the weekend, we can take it off. But we shall we do instead?"

"I can think of a few things," he says and moves his hand up and down on my thigh.

"And what are those, Mister Centineo?"

"Well they would include you losing this hoodie."

"Is that all I'll be losing?" I ask as I hook my legs around his waist.

"Well maybe your bra and boxers briefs too."

I playfully gasp. "What will you be losing?"

"This shirt for one," he pulls it off and I bite my lip. "And these sweats and my boxer briefs."

"And what we be doing once that happens?"

"I'll be making you scream my name over and over."

"Is that so, Mister Centineo?"

"Mmhmm." He rubs his hand higher on my thigh.

"I think you do deserve a special treat today for being good and not killing Diego."

"I do like special Cami treats," Noah says and smirks.

"We need to go in the living room," I say and look at him.

"That can be arranged." He wraps his arm around my back and lifts me off the counter.

"Noah!" I giggle.

He carries me into the living room and sits down on the couch with me on his lap. "And here we are again in our favorite spot."

I roll my eyes and get off his lap causing him to pout.

"Do you want your treat or not?" I ask as I walk away a little.

"Oh, I definitely want it," he says and licks his lips.

"Then shush."

I pull out my phone from the hoodie pocket, pick a playlist on my phone, and sit the phone on the table.

"You are not allowed to get off that cushion. You may touch your self. And if you're really good, I'll let you touch me too."

He nods and watches me. I press play on my phone and I start dancing to the music. I start swinging my hips back and forth to the beat, I look back at Noah and smirk. I see him licking his lips.

I move my hands to the bottom of the hoodie and slowly start sliding it up. I slide it off my butt and look back at him. I slowly keep pulling it up till I pull it off and drop it on the floor. I dance a little then turn fully around and smirk when I see his hand in his sweats.

"Take em off. I wanna watch."

He sits up, slides off his sweats and goes back to rubbing himself.

I rub my hands over my body and softly moan, "Noah."

"Mmm Cami."

I move closer to him on the couch. I rub my hand over the boxer briefs I'm wearing and moan. I stand in front of him and rub my hands over my core and moan his name again.

"Mmm Cami please."

"Please what?"

"Lemme touch."

"Touch me where?"

"Everywhere. Let me make you feel good."

"Facing or not?"

"Mmm not."

I turn around and lower myself on his lap, I start grinding against him.

"God."

"Mmm. Touch me."

Noah moans and moves his hand across my stomach and then whispers, "lean back, baby."

I lean back and he kisses my neck softly as he slides his hand over my breasts and squeezes them softly.

"Mmm Noah."

He slides it down my stomach as I start grinding in circles in his lap. He lowers his hand to my lowers stomach and moan.

"May I?" He asks and I moan.

"Please."

He slides his hand over my core and cups it.

"Fuck."

"I haven't even started yet, baby girl," he says and moves his hand rubs two fingers over my core, teasing me.

"Noah."

"Yes?"

"Mmm more."

He kisses my neck and shoulder. "Can I touch?"

"Please."

He removes his hand and moves it to the waistband of the boxer briefs. He starts to slide his hand under the waist band when there's a sudden knock on the door.

I groan.

"Just ignore it."

He start sliding his hand more under the waistband and there's a knock again.

"Noah! I know you're home," comes the voice from outside.

"Fuck it's my sister. She has a key."

He removes his hand, I get off his lap, grab the sweatshirt, and go in the bathroom, not knowing if I should meet her or not.

I hear talking outside the bathroom and then someone walking up the stairs. I slip the sweatshirt back on then I sit down on the edge of the tub and wait.

"Tay!" I hear Noah yell.

"Does she know about your past?"

"Tay, don't start with that."

"She has a right to know."

"I'll tell her. I promise. It's new and I don't wanna scare her away."

"Is she still here?"

"No, she um left early this morning."

"You better tell her or I'll find out who she is and tell her myself."

"I'll tell her once we get more serious if it's going there."

"You better or I'll bring mom into this too."

The door knob starts to turn and my eyes go wide.

"Tay, use the one in my room. This one's been having issues again."

"Ugh fine," she says and I hear her walking up the stairs.

I start to bite my lip and think about why Tay sounds so adamant about me knowing about Noah's past. I mean if that important he should tell me, right? But we didn't just get together, well friends with benefits.

I hear someone comes back down the stairs and Noah and Tay start talking again.

"I want to meet her."

"Tay. We just started talking. You're going to scare her away before we even go on our first date."

"First date?" I quietly whisper.

"If it gets serious, I want to meet her then."

"Okay, if we get serious you can meet her. Now give Suvi and Oscar cuddles for me."

"I will. Bye baby bro."

"Bye Tay."

I hear the door close and I watch the bathroom door open.

"Sorry and sorry you had to hear all that. She's just protecting me," Noah says and walks over to me. 

"It's okay. But I'm um gonna go."

"What? Why?"

"The moment is over Noah. I just gonna go."

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No, you don't have to. I'll get have Jamey come get me."

"Are you sure? I don't mind."

"It's okay Noah," I say as I stand up and walk past him to go into the living room to grab my phone.

"Cami. Talk to me," Noah says and touches my arm.

"About what?"

"Why are you leaving? We don't have to do anything."

"Because I need to think."

"About what Tay said?"

"No."

"Then what? Please don't leave."

"Why do you want me to stay so bad?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I know you're leaving because of what Tay said and it's scaring you. It's nothing bad, I promise."

"I'm not leaving because of what Tay said. I promise Noah. I just need to go home and think."

"Think about what?"

I don't answer, I just look at him biting his bottom lip. I want to ask him what Tay was talking about but I'm scared of what he'll say.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Noah." I walk past him and go upstairs and change back into my dress. Noah follows behind me.

"Please don't leave."

"Noah, everything is fine between us. Please calm down. I promise you. I'll even let you drive me home if it's that important to you." 

"Thank you," Noah says. "I'll wash your undies and you can come get them whenever."

"Yeah I'll wash yours too."

Noah nods and we head downstairs. He grabs his keys and we head out to his car. Not much is said the whole ride, it feels awkward.

Once we arrive at my apartment building, Noah pulls off the street and parks then looks at me. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I feel like I ruined everything between us. And the things Tay said."

I reach over and touch his arm, "You nor Tay did anything wrong. I just need a break. I promise we're okay." I lean up and kiss his cheek.

"See ya, Cami," Noah says with no emotion behind it.

"Bye Noah." I unbuckle and open the door, getting out and heading up to my apartment.

Cami: Come over please. I need my best friend.

Jamey: I'm kicking his ass.

Cami: just come over.


	9. Nine

"So he got all weird when I said I was leaving. He was practically begging for me to stay," I say and look at Jamey after I explain everything that happened with Noah.

"Do you think it has to do with whatever Tay was talking about?

"Maybe, I wanted to ask him what she was talking about but I'm scared to know."

"I mean it has to be something important enough for her to tell him to tell you."

"Yeah," I bite my lip. "I'm gonna try not to worry about it. He'll tell me when he's ready. I just feel bad for how I left. I kinda wished I stayed and talked to him."

"You can go talk to him or text him, to make you feel better. You did tell him you guys were fine."

"Yeah. I'll text him later."

"Wanna watch a movie and cuddle?"

"Of course." I grab the remote and give it to Jamey and he picks a movie while I grab a blanket from the closet. I come back and he has a movie picked out, I sit down on the couch and play the blanket over us and we spend the rest of the day watching movies.

🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼

**_Noah POV_ **

Noah: Cami I'm lonely come over and play 😉  
Noah: Cami I miss your lips  
Noah: Cami I wanna taste you so bad  
Noah:

Noah: Cami why aren't you talking to me?  
Noah: did I fuck up that bad with you? I'm sorry.   
Noah: I don't deserve you.  
Noah: hey look Sophia is here. She loves me no matter what.

I toss the phone on the couch, grabbing my shirt and pulling it on as I answer the door for my best friend, Sophia.

"Bestie!" I say and hug Sophia, pulling her inside.

"And you're drunk," she says and frowns at me. "What happened?"

I close the door behind her and unwrap myself from her. "Nothing happened."

"Noah."

"Sophia."

"Bubah."

"Soph."

"I'll go home."

"No, please don't. I can't take two people rejecting me in one day."

"Who rejected you?" She takes my hand and pulls me over to the couch and we sit down.

"You know that girl I'm partnered with?"

She nods her head.

"Well things happened and now we're friends with benefits and things were happening today and Tay came over and ruined everything."

"What did she do?"

"Cami hid in the bathroom and Tay saw Cami's undies in the spare room and went off on this tangent about Cami knowing about my ya know but she didn't say the actual words and it scared Cami away."

"Aww Bubah." She leans over and hugs me and I hug her back.

"She wouldn't talk to me. She was in a rush to go home after Tay left. Why did she leave, Soph?"

"You did say this was new, Noah. Maybe she's just scared of getting too attached too fast and something happens. I know you'll tell her like you told me. Just give her some time. You're too adorable, smart, and amazing person for her to just forget about."

"Yeah. I just wish she would talk to me. She hasn't said anything to me since she left."

"Have you texted her?"

"So many times," I grab my phone and show her.

"Noah. This sounds like you're a horny teenager."

"Help me," I pout at her.

She starts texting and then shows me;

**_Cami. I'm sorry about the above messages. I just wanted to make sure you're doing okay and that I miss you. Hope to talk to you soon. Noah._ **

"Send it."

She hits send and locks the phone placing it on the table. "Let's watch a movie to get your mind off of her and get some food into you."

"I have food!" I suddenly get up and help Sophia off the couch and drag her to the kitchen.

"Whoa! Who are you?" She jokes.

"We went shopping yesterday."

"We?"

"Yeah me and... _Cami_."

"Oh. Let's find some food."

"Okay."

We start looking for food when Soph suggest we just order something, her treat.

We order pizza and go back to the living room. I reach for my phone and shakes her head no, and I pout.

"We're watching movies and hanging out, Bubah."

"I was just gonna check the time."

"Okay that's all."

I pick up my phone and look at the time; 6:43pm. I sit it back down and turn towards the TV. Sophia finds us a movie and we watch it while we wait for the pizza.

Around thirty minutes later the pizza shows up and Sophia answers it and I quickly check my phone.

**No notifications**.

I set the phone down and frown and look at Sophia. I get up and walk into the kitchen to grab plates and drinks when I hear my phone ding.

"Not her. It's Diego saying he's coming over."

"Ugh," I saw as I walk out with the stuff. I sit it on the table and sit back down next to Sophia. We start eating and watching the movie.

About an hour later the movie is over and we're watching a new one when I hear talking outside the door and remember Diego is supposed to come back over.

Sophia and I are cuddled up on the couch, I have my arm around her waist and her head is on my chest as we watch the movie.

I see the front door open and expect to see Diego walk in but instead I see Cami walk in then Diego behind her. She sees me and Sophia cuddled up on the couch and she turns around and walks out the door.

🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼🕺🏼

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think...   
> I need to know if I should continue this or just abandon it.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
